Kyun Yoon
Jin Seon (Boyfriend)}} Appearance Kyun is noted by most males as a attractive and adorable girl multiple tims long, brown hair, brown eyes, a round face and she has a slender and and average figure. Manny Kim noted that Kyun is a B-cup and Dongsoo Seon (Jin's father) pointed out she is 5'3". Personality Kyun is known to be a social and butterfly and a friendly girl, who has a lot of morality as well as common sense. However there are times where she can be quite cold when the time calls for it. Kyun can even be described as very easily flustered as seen when she gets closer to Jin Seon and even grows to have feelings for him. She shows a lot of concern for Jin, especially due to the fact that he never speaks about his father when she notices his behavior around him. Kyun plays role as "anchor" to Jin, meaning she is the only thing keeping Jin from killing someone and helps control his emotions. When Jin almost kills the lady at the convenience store, for trying to murder both him and Kyun, he heard Kyun's voice in his head telling him she would hit him if he didn't put down the weapon.Chapter 55 She's known to also be rather positive despite her shady lifestyle, stating to Jin before that he should be glad that his father is there despite not knowing the truth. History Due to her father's death that leaves her with major debt, she was constantly hounded by the loan sharks, Gwangcheol Jeon. Even going as far as to do rather "questionable" things to earn money till she later got a job at a convenience store so she can earn a living after her debts have been paid off. Plot Chapter 2 Kyun was seen early on when she was walking towards her school. However, she somehow came across Jin Seon and Beau Park while Beau was brutally beating Jin up for stealing his wallet. She then interrupted the beating by shouting, which alerted Beau and he ran off to avoid further trouble. Kyun later called an ambulance in order to get Jin treatment for his injuries. Later at the hospital, Kyun was then introduced by a teacher from their school and revealed to be a transfer student. The teacher then told Jin that Kyun had phoned an ambulance to get him help and saved him. Kyun smiled, later stating to Jin that she expected repayment for her heroic deed. As the teacher got distracted by a phone call, Kyun then whispered to Jin that she didn't state the full story to the teacher, saying that it was probably better that way. After the teacher was done with his phone call, he informed Jin that his father was coming to pick him up. This shocked Jin and he asked for the teacher to repeat to see if he heard him properly. After getting clarification, he then glared at Kyun and told her to get out. Kyun was baffled by this and therefore got confused. After Jin repeated himself, she retaliated and reminded him that she just saved his life. This however enraged Jin, which caused him to lash out and scream at her to get out for the final time. Agitated and irritated, Kyun then finally obliged and left, though she unknowingly passed Dongsoo Seon as she walked by. Abilities Quotes * "I'll be your friend. Yeah, even if everyone in the world turns their back on you. I'll always be on your side."Chapter 23 Notes & Trivia * It is shown that Kyun likes art and even joined the school's art club.Chapter 24 * Kyun also studied Fine Arts when she went into university. * She is Jin Seon's girlfriend References Category:Females